The King and Tailor
by blackbowtielily
Summary: completely AU/OOC. This is set back in the late 1800s. When King Elijah meets his father's prostitute, there's no turning back.


**I am so sorry for not updating 'All Things Leading to Sex'. I have discontinued it, because of lack of inspiration, and I received a lot of horrible reviews that really put me down, but it was very constructive. I learned that I need to slow down a little bit with the plot, so I'm taking this story steadily, because I don't want to end up discontinuing it like all my other stories. I can't promise that I will complete this story (unless I get AMAZING feedback!) How about…10 reviews for a chapter? The rated M part of this story doesn't come in until like LATER, because Eli and Clare need to build true love to do anything kinky. I don't want to be CRINGE worthy. This is completely AU, OOC…. With that being said, enjoy!**

**Eli's POV**

I shuffled in my bed as the servant impatiently knocked on my bedroom door, "What do you want?" I groggily awaited a response. "The King wishes to speak to you, Prince Eli." Ugh, not again! Every time I speak with my father, he's ridiculing my lack of interest in becoming King. Is it so bad that I give no significance to power? It's because of it, that so many honorable men have become greedy pigs drowned in authority. Before my mother died, she told me not to become one of _them._ One of _them _is being one of my father's friends. Every Saturday they all gather in the foyer, and invite peasant women that willingly serve as another hole for them to inject their erection into, in exchange for a pitiful amount of gold. I resent those women, and I resent my father for being the most arrogant jackass I've ever met. They are nothing, but dogs, or bitches, as my father calls them. Such little dignity they have, they are no worse than my father. Those bitches are capable of risking anything for just an ounce of power. Stupid fools they are, too! Does she really believe that she will capture my father's heart long enough to offer her a position for the throne? No, he'd rather die before anyone could take the place of my mother. He loved her too much. Her death destroyed him, and that's what makes him who he is today, an intoxicated sex crazed slug. He's let the kingdom go to shreds. Out of anger, he composed laws that punish our people. It is unjust, but I do not care, for it is not affecting me. He knows what he's doing is wrong, that's why he wants me to become King so that I can take over and make things 'right' again.

I have not, but one minute in the throne room, and I'm already being yelled at. "Why does it take you so long to see me every time Elijah?!" I rolled my eyes, and completely disregarded every jabber that came from his mouth. He took note of this as per usual, "Elijah? Are you listening to me?" There goes his demanding tone once more. "Yes father, "I muttered as my feet tapped the ground. "I have not the time for your foolishness, either you mature or I'm sending you out to the fields with the rest of the indentured servants!" As always, a series of hacks followed after. "Well, you haven't been that great of a King, have you _father?_ If I recall correctly, you are the host of such _fine _parties in which you are under the influence, and abuse women for their bodies. Did I forget to mention the disaster our kingdom has become under you reign?" _My King Galbatorix _was left speechless, but that didn't keep him from hosting his Saturday event later that night.

Women in corsets flaunted around the room, their breasts were threatening to spill out of their corsets as they bent over, and teasingly nibbled on the men's ear. They all looked like trash to me, but one in particular stood out. Her leg was draped around my father's neck, and she rolled her hips in the rhythm of the violin. Her eyes averted to me, my father took notice and motioned me to join them. "How do you do?" The young lady sucked on my finger, sending chills down my spine. "You're good at that aren't you?" she simply nodded her head, and danced into the mob of men and women. I watched her that night as she frolicked with men twice her age, and sometimes kissed and flirted with the other whores. I watched her Saturday after Saturday in awe. I've the pleasure of encountering such a beauty, but still off limits. Only God knows what this seemingly innocent woman carries.

**OK, short. I know, but its because I want to see if you all like it before I publish long ass chapters lol. I hope you liked it. I am completely open to constructive criticism, but if you're going to be rude about it, don't bother review. **

**~blacbowtielily**


End file.
